I walk alone
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Keira walks alone... JxK JxA


Title: I walk alone

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: As you all should know by now I so don't own Jak or his friends and enemies. If I did I would be making one hell of a better ending to Jak 3.

Rating: PG (unless you think f'd is a really offensive written that way...)

Genre: General, angst, probably sounds a bit like a drabble

Game: _Jak 3_. After the game when the off screen kiss happened between Jak and Ashelin. Involves _Jak II_ situations and small references to _Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. _All understandable if you haven't played the two previous games.

Summery: Keira walks a lonely road.

Author's notes: Due tonew rules I had to take the songlyrics out of this fic.This story was inspiredfrom the song Green Day- On the boulevard of broken dreams. I hoped Itried to capture Keira feelings.

* * *

Keira walked through the slums. Dark smoke from burning fires clogged the night air. The calm breeze whipped through the dismantled buildings and the broken empty streets. She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to get away for awhile. No one would really miss her, everyone was too busy planning the clean up or forcing the rest of the Metal Heads and destroying the rest of the KG robots from the city.

The war was over as much as her and Jak were over. Or was it Mar now? Every time she thought about it her heart ache. She thought her and Jak shared something but she knew it was just a dream, just a dream that died in Sandover. Jak chose Ashelin and she had to live with that. It was alright with her... why should she care? She just have to move on like she'd always had done.

Keira saw that Ashelin was trying to get Jak from her. She deliberately led Jak away from her and Jak, being the muscle brain he is didn't really understand what was going on. Men are stimulated by sight and Ashelin had much better looking body then she ever had. It was only natural that Jak would fall for her. Of course! Keira chocked a sob, it was so shallow of Jak but that how it happened.

She looked towards the sky and saw the large purple light gone from the heavens. Thanks to Jak the city was safe again. Hell, the whole planet was safe. She smiled feeling a little proud of the man she knew. When she first met him he was a timid and shy boy. They were a bit like brother and sister growing up since he was raised by her father like his own child. She didn't know when she started to develop feelings for Jak. It was around the adolescent age. Maybe her feelings was just a long term crush after all...

She felt so stupid. How could she ever think Jak would always be in love with her? There are lots of women out there and it seems Ashelin was the one. After all they were more kindred spirits than her and Jak. They were both warriors and had the same ideas and interests. Still she felt cheated somehow. Maybe cause she felt she knew Jak for longer and had more of a right to be with him... but love isn't like that. Not with other people.

Now she was a faded image in the background. No one really cared about her, she had no purpose anymore. They had no need for mechanics since machines did all the building, unless the stadium opened again... She always felt she had a purpose or some importance now she felt that was probably in her dreams and in her mind too. She wondered if anyone would care if she just went away and never came back. She wouldn't mind. She couldn't stand to see Jak and Ashelin in the same room together anymore.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She felt like an idiot believing in only a crush. She felt she wasn't good enough for anyone, she had no purpose for anyone or anything anymore. She was just yesterday's special that was thrown in the garbage. She so felt useless and heart broken. Her hopes and dreams crushed just like the city, now all that remains is the flames and rubble of what was.

She realized she walked into the industrial section. The remaining Krimzon Guards flushed out the rest of the KG robots. Errol was the culprit behind the KG robots. To think she once liked the guy... she sobbed. She had a really bad choice in men didn't she? Errol turned out to a maniac and had a few more screws loosen when he went cyborg.

She would never find anyone who would appreciate her as much as her father would have. She thought it would have been Jak but she now know it wasn't never meant to be. She was probably always meant to be alone. Alone to walk the journey of life and to share it with no one.

She walked through the clean up. No one looked at her or spared a glance at her. She was like an ancient ghost that isn't seen. She walked aimlessly through as tear tracks made their mark on her pale pristine cheeks. She felt stupid, useless and lonely. She needed to be somewhere away from Haven City, away from everyone, away from Jak, away from her Father, away from Ashelin. She wanted to make her own life. She wanted to experience the hardships alone as she had learned it was best for her.

Beyond the wall was a world beckoning her to come. That offered her shelter and peace from the pain she gained here. Alone she would make the journey, alone she will get over these pains... alone she would learn her independence from people. She would no longer need anyone or anything.

Never again she would need Jak. She would make it by herself.

Even if it meant she had to walk alone.

* * *

**The End**

So you like? You hate? Tell me. I'm not the best at song fics but I tried to capture what Keira was feeling when Jak kissed Ashelin at the end of Jak 3.

Please review. I would appreciate it! I want to know what you think even if you like it or hate it!


End file.
